Tatsujin
by cole231
Summary: Tatsujin is the Master. Yumichika is a prostitute. Byakuya is a customer. No fluff. Just PWP with Yumichika and his favorite client. *whips, language, beating, & some roughness*


Yumichika waited patiently and brushed his hair as he sat on his vanity. He was just such a beautiful creature, it was a good thing that he knew that. Reaching down he zipped up the thigh high black leather heels and crossed them over each other. Silently he wondered if his next client would even show up, already ten minutes late.

The fifth seat had dressed special for this particular client. Black leather was a need in this kind of situation, it was..exciting.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and he turned his head slightly to the side. "Enter" he said lowly and didn't even bother to look. He was used to this game by now and it would be interesting to see what excuse the noble would come up with. Sometimes it seemed that he purposly made himself late just to see his reaction.

Yumichika flicked his hair to the side and looked back at the submissive pose of the normally regal captain. Kuchki really was his favorite to play with, he couldn't even remember how long they had been playing this game but it was always so fun. "Byakuya" he said to the kneeling man leaned forward so far that his forehead touched the ground. "I'm beginning to believe you purposly show up late just to irritate me"

The captain's mouth opened slightly and he could see the noble's eyes clench shut. "I'm sorry, there was a captain's-" Yumichika slammed his brush on his vanity and turned in his seat swiftly.

"I did not permit you to speak swine!" he interupted. The fifth seat leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath to seemingly calm himself. He knew there was several different ways to go about this. Lifting himself out of his chair Yumichika walked slowly over to the chest on the other side of the room and leaned down to retrieve several objects. "As I was saying before I was rudely interupted, I'm begginning to get irate at you Captain _Kuchki"_ he spat and turned his body toward the man kneeling at the door. "Starting to think maybe if you can't even be on time I might not want to play with you anymore" A visible flinch ran through Byakuya and he grinned. Submission was a wonderful thing. "Speak"

"I apologize Tatsujin" Yumichika's eyes squinted and he looked down at the captain with anger. Yes, last time he had told Byakuya he only wanted short, sweet answers but he was in the mood for a change.

"What?" he whispered harshly and walked over to the man, his hard footsteps fell across the floor to signal his intent. He put his hand on the silver clips in the man's hair and pulled up harshly. Byakuya's eyes were still closed tightly and he looked down in amusement. Yumichika smacked him in his face and pushed his head back down to hit the ground. "What did you say?" he asked again and placed the back of his heel onto the captain's side.

"I-I" Yumichika began to slowly dig his heel into the covered flesh and actually found himself excited at the gasp of suprise that fled the nobles lips.

"You, you hm? That's all boy?" he growled and pulled his leg back to kick him in his side. As Byakuya tried to get back into his previous position he hit him again with the steel toe. "What, we're at a loss for words!"

"Tatsujin" The noble said and got back up only to be kicked again. "I-"

"So your dumb now bitch? I at least thought all that noble learning would have you ahead of the game but this" Yumichika waved his hand at the man before hitting him again.

"Shit"

"Oh now we're swearing at me now hm?" Yumichika asked in innocence and crossed his arms over his chest. He could see the confusion on Byakuya's face and smirked. The man obveously didn't know if he should answer or not. "Don't bother, just shut your mouth. Your not exactly good for your speaking skills are you trash? Actually-" he thoughtfully said and looked up with his finger tapping on his chin. "Well your not really good for anything are you? What exactly do you contribute to society Byakuya? I think the world has enough statues don't you think"

Yumichika looked down at the noble who just got back up to his kneel with a small sigh. He could remember the first time he brought the man to his knees. It was the first time he had shown him Rui'iro Kujaku and found out about the nobles little..kink.

"Can't even be on time or even explain why exactly you are. Worthless" Yumichika turned his back and walked over to the chest on the ground. "Well? Strip" he demanded and went through his arsenol. Placing several things on top of it he turned and held his first item out to his side.

Byakuya undressed with care with his eyes down. He had not been told he could stand so he had to get naked on his knees and it looked a bit awquard. The fifth seat always liked it when Byakuya went to great lengths to obey. Much more than not he had punished the man for insulting his intelligence and he absolutely loved that the man took it in such stride. Yumichika's eyes roamed all over his body as the noble finally completed his task and knelt there.

He hummed to himself for a few seconds while taking in the sight. Yumichika's heels clicked on his floor as he walked over to the nobles clothes and picked up his captain's robe. Slipping it over his shoulders the fifth seat barked out another order. "On your hands trash" Yumichika took a few steps and stood in front of the man. Byakuya always looked so delicious like this. Up on his hands and knees, almost like he was the whore and not Yumichika himself. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are Byakuya?" he asked in innocence and ran his fingers through the man's hair.

Byakuya leaned up into the touch and an unintentional purr erupted from his chest. Yumichika simply smiled and gave a sharp slap to the back of the man's head. The captain seemed to hold up and raised it back in it's previous position.

"I'm sure I have" he said before standing back up straight. "So..you know you've been a very bad boy right?" The noble nodded weakly and his body tensed up. "What do you think your punishment should be, boy?" The captain seemed to open up his mouth and let out an uneasy breath.

"I think you should punish me as you see fit, Tatsujin" the deep voice answered, forcably steadying itself. Yumichika decided he didn't quite like that answer and cracked his whip for further measure. The fifth seat straddled the captain's back and pulled his hair back roughly.

"Count" he ordered a moment before the first lash came. Yumichika grinned as Byakuya let out a breathy 'one' and his body shook. As he watched the lines of blood red come over the once upscathed back and felt the flinches of the powerful man, Yumichika felt himself become more aroused then he had been before. He couldn't help but let out a small sound as the thirdieth strike came and Byakuya jumped up a little to rub against his clothed erection.

Yumichika clenched his teeth and stopped as he looked down at his work. He ran his fingers over the fresh wounds and was rewarded with a whine as his fingernail seemed to graze a bit too far into the wound. The fifth seat threw Byakuya's head forward roughly and slapped his back. The loud moan of pain was a melody to his ears. He slid behind the noble and let the hilt of the whip trace little circles in the ass presented to him. "You know what bitch?" he said as a wonderous idea crossed his mind. "I don't think you deserve my pity" he said coldly and fiddled with the tassles.

Yumichika sighed and let his chest come to cover Byakuya's back which resulted in another cry of agony from the noble. He dove down and captured the rock hard erection. "Your such a bad boy Byakuya, always so hard for me..do you like being my toy?" When the noble didn't immediatly answer Yumichika grasped onto his sack and squeezed..hard.

"Y-Yes Tatsujin" Byakuya choked out and began his harsh breathing. Yumichika smiled because that meant his horney captain here was desperatly trying not to cum.

"So you continuously come to my residence late and expect me to want to keep you? There's a thousand other nobles I could take like this, a million more exciting then you. So tell me why you're so important"

Byakuya swallowed harshly and he got tense. "I apologize Tatsujin. I am not important"

"Your right Byakuya" Yumichika agreed seriously and nodded his head. He undid the leather pants that were snug on his hot skin and pulled himself out. Without the need for preparation Yumichika lined himself up and surged forward resulting in a painful moan coming from the defeated captain. Byakuya fell forward onto his forearms as Yumichika sank in deep and dug his fingernails into the nobles inner thigh. "Your not"

Yumichika laughed a bit at the man struggling to kneel correctly and smacked him once more on his ass. This is the reason why he liked Byakuya so much. The man was built for this harsh treatment and he couldn't get enough of it. Even now as Yumichika pummeled him from behind and scatched deep cuts into his sensitive area's the man still moaned, screamed, and took it. The fifth seat momentarily stopped and reached up to pull Byakuya's hair back with force. He pressed his chest to the scared back and the captain just whimpered, hands still struggling to stay in a submissive pose.

"What do you want from this hm Byakuya? You just want to come over just to piss me off so fuck your whore ass like this? Like it when _I'm _the Captain huh?" Yumichika asked breathlessly. He let his other hand graze over the nobles hard chest and he came down to scissor his fingers on either side of Byakuya's cock. "If you weren't so visually stunning I'd have let you rot in the street" he whispered harshly before thrusting back in harder than before. "Your getting hard off of getting beat up you know that _Kuchki-taicho_? Your disgusting.."

Byakuya choked a sob and slowly rocked his hips back to meet the thrusts. It was actually interesting to see at the bitch was trying even though he knew he wouldn't cum unless it was Yumichika's wish. Byakuya had always been such a good bitch, only once had he busted without being told. That was a very hard few weeks for the captain. Yumichika had refused to see him and he was beginning to show his desperation so he gave pity and let him back.

"Aw Byakua..you wanna cum baby?" The fifth seat asked sweetly as if they were just regular lovers in the middle of heated coupling. Byakuya nodded vigorously and moaned out loud.

"Yes Tatsujin..please" Yumichika bit his lip and continued the punishing pace as he felt himself draw near. He placed his palm on the nobles back and let his fingernails dig deep as he whipped out his cock and spurted long shots of cum on the nobles injured back. All while howling out his orgasm. The captain below him was nearly shaking and had shrunk down to a fetal position on his knees so Yumichika just groaned and used the man's back to stand himself up.

"Cum then" he said boredly and waved his hand as he walked away. A loud gasp filled the room and he could hear the splatters on his floor. Yumichika sat in front of his vanity and picked up his brush as he kicked his leg up to cross it over his other. "Clean your mess Byakuya, and don't even bother getting off your knees. You know how I want it done, thats mahogany..I bought it with all the filthy money you gave me and it deserves to be cleaned. In fact, send someone over tommorow to clean them. They don't sparkle like they should"

Yumichika ordered and inspected his flawless face. He briefly glanced back to see Byakuya's tongue clean his hard wood floor and smirked. The fifth seat stripped off his boots and began to get ready for his next date. He fixed his hair up with a little addition of hairspray and smiled at his image.

"Get dressed and get out trash" he yelled suddenly as the noble was done and still knelt there waiting to be told what to do. As Byakuya rose Yumichika watched him with interest from the mirror.

"Thank you, Tatsujin" Yumichika laughed lightly and pulled his human jeans on. He pouted a little bit as Byakuya winced as his shinigami robes came onto his back and he turned away to hide his painful reaction. The peacock just stood and stripped his upper half before slipping on a plain white t-shirt while deciding if he was going to be nice tonight.

Yumichika took pity on the Captain and opened his drawer to pull out a flower. "Here" he spat as it hit Byakuya in his face and fell to his hand. "But" he said as the door slid open. "Don't you dare take that until tommorow morning" he said while putting on his normal shinigami robes. "I will know boy, don't you dare. I would like you to feel it for a little while longer. Your not worth unharmed satisfaction. And I'll be waiting for my cleaning crew tommorow morning" He heard the shudder behind him and went about his business.

"Yes. Thank you, Tatsujin" was the only answer before Byakuya dissapeared into the night with a slight limp and his broken pride. The fifth seat reached down to pick up the fallen captain's robe and smiled at the fat wad of cash that he had been given. This wasn't exactly the way he usually did it but for the last few sessions he had decided he liked this way of passing money better. Plus, if he never needed to make a big fire he could just use the captain's robes of the most meaningless division in the Seritei. Well at least that's what he told Byakuya.

Yumichika glanced at his watch and smiled as another knock came to the door. He slipped on his glasses as he walked to the front and flinged the door open with force. The fifth seat dived into the arms of his next client and kissed him roughly. "Mmm, I missed you" he said softly as he looped his legs around the big man's waist.

"Missed you too" Ichigo Kurosaki whispered against his lips before leading him to the futon and letting him fall down on it. Yumichika breathed out quietly as Ichigo slowly began to undress him and wondered if he liked this.

Yeah he loved the money, the pretty things he was bought, and all the attention. Ikkaku said he should stop, that he should have left it in the Rukongai, but he couldn't. It was just so fun, having most of the powerful men in the Gotei 13 at his beck and call. All the men he didn't have his best friend Matsumoto had and that was fine for him. They might get a few 'ew's as they walk past people or be seen as trash but who cares what they all say? As long as Yumichika could live comfortably, whip a couple hot nobles, and get paid he was okay. And even if he decided to stop he would always be on Byakuya's payroll.

Tatsujin was his favorite character so far and he was keeping him. But at the moment he needed to stop thinking about all his dirty money and concentrate a little more on being Ishida Uruyu.

(**)

..R&R..

~cole~


End file.
